Thief of Hearts
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: Botan and Yoko Kurama come from opposite sides of society, but when Kurama decides to steal a jewel from Botan's family he decides to steal her as well. COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Thief of Hearts:  
  
To Steal a Jewel  
  
Author's Notes: I am taking a break from writing about my favorite couple Hiei and Panthera; instead I am going to write a story centered around Kurama and Botan. Actually this is Yoko Kurama and Botan, before she was a Ferry Girl, and the romance they shared years ago. Kurone and Yomi will be this story but will not play an important role. Anyways this story will also eventually include important facts about future stories I plan to write and will explain how Yomi ended up with the scriptures of the prophecy.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Yoko Kurama stood around a wide stone table, he was surrounded by members of his pack; his right and left hand man stood on either side of him.  
  
"Are you sure that is where the stone is?" asked Yomi scowling.  
  
"Of course I am sure," said Kurama brushing some of his silver hair from his face. "According to my sources the greatest jewel ever known is in that castle."  
  
"How many guards?" asked Kurone.  
  
"Plenty," smirked Kurama. "But I know we can easily take care of them." He looked up and pointed to Kurone. "You and your men will take the South Side by the river, Yomi, you are your men will take the North Side by the woods, and I will take the West Side by the woods. We don't have to worry about the East Side since that is basically a cliff and will have less chance of a good escape. Is that clear?"  
  
"As always Kurama," grinned Kurone fingering his seethes.  
  
Yomi nodded and tossed his daggers in the air before catching them, clear as crystal."  
  
"We attack at one tonight, now go eat, sleep, get in some entertainment; I don't care just before here by midnight that clear?!"  
  
"Hai!" shouted the men.  
  
"Good now get out of my sight!"  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Botan sat at her family's table and picked at the expensive food with her fork.  
  
"Botan dear," said her mother. "Stop picking at your food and eat it."  
  
"I'm not hungry," said Botan softly.  
  
"Botan listen to your mother and eat the damn food."  
  
"Why should I eat if I am not hungry?" asked Botan.  
  
"Are you upset with us for arranging that marriage to Prince Reiyuki?" asked her mother. "Because if you are then, you should stop being so selfish and realize what a great match it would be for you to marry him. He is the next in line for the throne and you will be by his side as his queen."  
  
"As his whore you mean," said Botan disdainfully. "I am not going to marry him just so father can increase his social status!"  
  
With that the young blue haired girl slammed her napkin down on the table as she leapt to her feet and rushed from the room.  
  
"Botan come back in this room this instant!" shouted her mother, but the girl was already running up the stairs to her room.  
  
"You always let that girl have too much freedom when she was younger!" accused her husband, Lord Taiten. "And now we are paying for it and if she does not calm down then we will be humiliated and dishonored in front of the entire kingdom!"  
  
"Dear husband do you not think I know that?!" demanded his wife, Lady Jora. "I am well aware of that matter husband and as I recall you were the one that taught her sword fighting!"  
  
"I taught her that because she wouldn't stop asking, it was the only way to get her to shut up about it!"  
  
"We can't argue about this now," said Lady Jora. "Right now we have to think of a way to convince Botan to marry the prince."  
  
"She will do as she is told even if we have to drag her to the marriage ceremony kicking and screaming!"  
  
Jora sighed and sipped her wine; ever since Botan had turned sixteen she had become rebellious and had refused to act like a proper young woman. She had instead taken an interest in archery, sword man ship, gymnastics, cooking, riding her white horse for hours on end, and not bathing when she was done from the hot ride. To be perfectly frank she too was getting tired of her daughter's outlandish behavior. She took a deep breathe and came to a decision, tomorrow she would lick her daughter in the castle and start her training to be a lady and future queen of the land.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Botan threw herself down on her large, queen sized bed not caring if she rekindled her purple and blue silk kimono. It was so boring being a woman; you can't do anything once you get married. She frowned and remembered when she was younger her parents let her do anything, even get into mud fights with some of the kitchen boys; but even that had stopped at the age of thirteen. She frowned and sat up she hated being a female; her father had refused to allow her to play chess with him anymore. Her brother was right being a male was so much better, he was already off fighting off thieves that tried to steal things from the King's Vault.  
  
She sighed and walked over to her vanity and began to remove all the hair pins from her letting it fall down and caress the floor tenderly. She picked up her brush and began to comb out her hair, humming to herself.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
It was later that night when Kurama's men reassembled in the hideout and prepared to attack, while receiving last minute notes from their leader.  
  
"I assume you all know what we are looking for now?" asked Kurama.  
  
All the men nodded and looked at each other eager for the opportunity to steal something from one of the richest families in Reikai.  
  
"Good we depart in less then five minutes.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Botan awoke in her bed suddenly when she heard the faint sound of something crashing in the hall. She climbed out of bed and pulled on her yukata that she had discarded since the nights were warm this time of year. She removed a dagger from her nightstand and slipped it into the tie of her sash. She then crept out of her room; pulling at katana from the wall in the hall she made her way toward where she had heard the sound. It would seem that whoever was trying to break into her house wasn't doing a very good job of it.  
  
She slipped silently into her family's vault room and saw a male kitsune crouching at the vault; he was clothed all in white, his skin, his hair, his clothes, even his shoes were white. She crept closer trying to be silent but when she was closer she saw his ears and tails twitch slightly and he spun abruptly holding her grandmother's jewel in his hand.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked pointing the katana in general direction of his neck. "And what are you doing with my grandmother's jewel?" 


	2. Beautiful Fighter

Thief of Hearts 1:  
  
Beautiful Fighter  
  
Author's Notes: I am taking a break from writing about my favorite couple Hiei and Panthera; instead I am going to write a story centered around Kurama and Botan. Actually this is Yoko Kurama and Botan, before she was a Ferry Girl, and the romance they shared years ago. Kurone and Yomi will be this story but will not play an important role. Anyways this story will also eventually include important facts about future stories I plan to write and will explain how Yomi ended up with the scriptures of the prophecy.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Kurama's golden eyes widened in surprise at being caught especially by a female that looked to be even younger then he was. His eyes slide over her body and took in her pale skin, her light purple eyes, and her light blue hair; however, the thing that he noticed most was her curves that and the fact that the only thing she was wearing was her yukata. She was very intriguing and he could tell she was wearing nothing under it. He felt the blood rush to his loins and he bite back a smirk.   
  
Botan allowed herself to size up the thief, he was a good foot taller then her (I am guessing here). He had metallic gold eyes, silver hair, and skin that was even paler then her own. He was also a fox demon and she wondered briefly if he was the legendary thief. She doubted it.  
  
"I am not going to ask you again," said Botan flatly. "What are you doing with my grandmother's jewel?"  
  
"I would think that would be obvious," said Kurama slyly as he began to circle Botan.   
  
Botan didn't make a move but continued to keep an eye on the kitsune thief.   
  
"Give me back my grandmother's jewel!" she snapped.  
  
Kurama stopped a foot in front of her and tossed the jewel in the air before catching it again, "no".  
  
"What do you mean no?!"   
  
"I think I will keep it for myself," said Kurama walking past her, and brushed his tail teasingly against her leg.  
  
Botan whirled in anger and frustration she snatched the dagger from her sash and threw it at him, the dagger grazed his arm before sticking in the wall. She watched the male tilt his head down at the bleeding wound and slowly turn to face Botan. His eyes flashing dangerously while Botan moved into a position the sword pointed at Kurama's neck.   
  
"Onna that was a dangerous move, a very dangerous move for you to make."  
  
Botan didn't say anything however; she became aware of the great amount of energy coming from him. She also became aware of the fact that plants were starting to grow in the room; she felt vines slowly began to wrap around her legs. Before she could react the vines had her suspended in the air, her arms spread and her legs wrapped together; almost as if she had been crucified. Kurama walked below her feet and smirked up at her and picked up the katana from where she had dropped it. He admired the blade and the jewels in it, before bringing it to his mouth and licking the blade slowly. He chuckled softly when he watched her squirm in the vine's hold.   
  
"You look very enticing in that position onna," he said running the blade along her leg. "Very enticing."  
  
"Let go of me thief," she spat.   
  
"I am impressed most women would be swooning over me."  
  
"Yeah, right!"  
  
"You don't seem to know who I am onna."  
  
"I have a guess."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"You must be Yoko Kurama the legendary king of thieves," said Botan.  
  
"Very good onna," said Kurama. "For that I will let you live."  
  
Kurama summoned more vines to form a seat for him so he could talk to the woman face to face. He ran the sword up her side and slashed the tie that held the yukata closed, allowing it to fall open.  
  
"Hentai no baka!" screamed Botan attempting to lung at him however, the vines held her back.  
  
"You are a very fiery woman," smirked Kurama a thought drifting into his mind.  
  
"Let me go and return my family's jewel!"  
  
"No, I have something better in mind for you and this jewel."  
  
"Oh really and what the hell would that be?"  
  
"I am going to make you queen and I am still taking the jewel."  
  
"Drop dead!"  
  
"I don't plan think so onna I am goin to make you mine and court you in the way of the kitsunes."  
  
"NANI?!" screamed Botan.  
  
"You heard me little on," said Kurama. "I want you."  
  
"I will never let you touch me!"  
  
"Let the game begin."  
  
"This is not a game baka!"  
  
"No this is something much more entertaining which much more at stake?"  
  
"Why what are you talking about?"  
  
"Simple onna," said Kurama taking her chin in his grasp and smiling evilly. "If you do not accept my invitation of courtship by a certain date I'll kill you."  
  
Botan's eyes widened at that as Kurama continued to speak.  
  
"For you see kitsune males are very protective over the vixen they want for a mate and they can't stand the thought of another kitsune having her if she turned him down. So tell me lady are you going to accept my courtship or turn me down?"  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: Well exams start Tuesday and I wanted to do some updating before then so anyways have fun all and wish me luck! 


	3. Captured Queen

Thief of Hearts 2:  
  
Captured Queen  
  
Author's Notes: I am taking a break from writing about my favorite couple Hiei and Panthera; instead I am going to write a story centered around Kurama and Botan. Actually this is Yoko Kurama and Botan, before she was a Ferry Girl, and the romance they shared years ago. Kurone and Yomi will be this story but will not play an important role. Anyways this story will also eventually include important facts about future stories I plan to write and will explain how Yomi ended up with the scriptures of the prophecy.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Botan could hardly believe what she was hearing Kurama wanted to court her and if she didn't comply with him then he was going to kill her? What sort of bullshit was that?   
  
"You've go to be kidding me!" snapped Botan. "That is the biggest load of shit I have ever heard!"  
  
Kurama's mouth dropped open in shock, this woman had more guts then he thought she did. No one had ever reacted that way to learning how dangerous the kitsune mating season really was; they either thought it was really romantic or started screaming bloody murder. This girl was yelling bloody murder at him and if he didn't shut her up, she would awaken the whole damn household. He snapped his fingers and a vine unwrapped its self from around Botan's arm and transferred itself to her mouth, acting as a gag. He was amazed when she continued to try and berate him for his shitty ideas. She would make the perfect queen, nothing scared her; the only problem was that she would need to learn to bow in obedience to her king.  
  
"What are you doing Kurama?" asked Kurone from behind him. "Or should I even bother to ask?"  
  
"This woman is very amusing to me," said Kurama turning to look at his friend and his minions.   
  
"What are you going to do with her?" asked one of his men.  
  
"Boy," said Kurama grinning when Yomi and his group walked in. "I would like you to meet your queen!"  
  
The troops were silent for a moment staring up at the pissed off woman, who was glaring at them angrily before bursting into cheers. The vines unwrapped from around her and let the woman drop into Kurama's waiting arm, in which he promptly through her over his shoulder.   
  
"Alright we've got the woman," shouted Kurama. "Let's go before the household wakes up with all our cheering."  
  
"Put me down!" shouted Botan.   
  
Kurama and his men ignored her and they started toward the windows and leapt off of them expertly landing on the ground and broke into a run toward the woods. However, what the men didn't know was that someone had seen them enter the house and had his eye on the woman thrown over Kurama's shoulders.   
  
Kurama's Den_________________________________________________  
  
The moment Kurama sat Botan down on a rock in his Den, she leapt to her feet and glared at him.  
  
"I refuse to be your queen!" she snapped.   
  
"Onna," began Kurama.   
  
"My name is Botan damn it!"  
  
"Onna," continued Kurama. "I need a queen who will give me an heir and my men need a queen to take care of. Not to mention their wives need someone a queen to lead them in their own runs."  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Botan her eyes narrowing.  
  
"Come with me onna and I will show you," said Kurama motioning for her to follow him.   
  
Botan stared at Kurama for several minutes before following him to the entrance of the cave. There around the camp fires were the men that had gone with Kurama and their families.   
  
"All these people rely on me," said Kurama in Botan's ear. "I can not lead them alone anymore for they are growing in size and they need a female leader to compliment me. You have grown up in a privileged world and still know combat and I am sure you would make a perfect queen. Your courage as won my men over, and the kindness you have in you will win over their wives. You have all that is needed to be my queen."  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about," said Botan.  
  
"You will find out when the time comes and when you do I am sure you will willingly take up the crown," said Kurama walking back into the cave Botan following close behind.  
  
"Why would your men follow me if I wasn't even a Demon?" asked Botan.  
  
"Some of my men aren't Demons," said Kurama. "And quite a few of their mates aren't Demons."   
  
"They will learn to respect in time onna."  
  
"Don't call me onna!"  
  
Kurama just laughed and pinned her against the wall of his cave, nuzzling her neck. He closed his eyes and took in her scent, she smelled like flowers and he knew that the smell suited her. He wanted to explore more of her scent; he wanted to explore more of her. His tongue darted out and touched her neck.   
  
"What are you doing?!" demanded Botan trying to push him off of her.   
  
"I told you woman," said Kurama huskily. "I am going to court you."  
  
"I know, I know," said Botan rolling her eyes. "So tell me what else exactly does this Kitsune courtship entail?"   
  
Kurama pulled back and looked at Botan for a minute and smiled.  
  
"So you want to know what the Demon mating season entails huh?" asked Kurama.   
  
Botan nodded her head.  
  
"Very well perhaps I should tell you what to expect," said Kurama before his pale lips twisted into a smirk. "Well, at least some of what to expect."  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
The male sat in his room alone for the first time in awhile, he couldn't get the woman out of his mind. The woman and the male carrying her that is. The woman had been promised to him and he wanted what was rightly fully his. He sloshed his wine in the glass for several minutes deep in thought. He tried to think of a way that would get him in and out of the Yoko's den without being dictated, but could think of none. In frustration he threw the glass across the room breaking it on the hard wall.  
  
"She was supposed to be mine," he growled. "He promised her to me! I will not stand for this! I will not allow anyone to get in my way of what I want, not even the great Yoko Kurama."  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
"I do not understand!" shouted Botan's father. "How is it possible that he could have broken in and you not know about it?"  
  
"I am sorry," said the other man. "But this is Kurama we are talking about. He is not exactly easy to catch nor to detect."  
  
"That bastard has my daughter! I want my daughter back no matter what even if you have kill the kitsunes in the area find my daughter!"  
  
"Hai sir," said the man before bowing and making his exit.  
  
The man sat back down in his chair and held his head in his hands.  
  
"Botan," he whispered. "Forgive me if this was the result of something I said. I am so sorry."  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: Hey gang there is another chapter out for you. Hey ladies do you want to be the mate of one of Kurama's men? Then all you have to do is suggest something for me to use in the kitsune mating courtship and if I decide to use it you will be in. Boys same goes for you except you will of course be males. Anywho three more things you all should know about.  
  
Just to let ya'll know I will eventually be writting a YYH/YnM/IY crossover that will deal with a great battle. So you don't get confused I am goin to write a list of fics you should probably read that take place before that crossover.  
  
Yu Yu Hakusho: Thief of Hearts, The Demon's Human, Demon Beloved, School Girl Pyshcos, Flames of Love, Oniyuri, Dance of the Sucubus, Demon Pleasure, Lost Paradise, and Return to Paradise  
  
Yami no Matsuei: Ryujin Blood  
  
Also check out these great Kurama/Botan stories  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1532131  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1618728 


	4. Let the Courtship Begin!

Thief of Hearts 3:  
  
Let the Courtship Begin!  
  
Author's Notes: I am taking a break from writing about my favorite couple Hiei and Panthera; instead I am going to write a story centered around Kurama and Botan. Actually this is Yoko Kurama and Botan, before she was a Ferry Girl, and the romance they shared years ago. Kurone and Yomi will be this story but will not play an important role. Anyways this story will also eventually include important facts about future stories I plan to write and will explain how Yomi ended up with the scriptures of the prophecy.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
"Are you going to tell me or not?" asked Botan after a long moment of silence.  
  
"No," said Kurama grabbing her arm and leading her farther into the cave.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" asked Botan.  
  
"To a place where you can change out of that," said Kurama. "No mate of mine is going to be seen walking around like that."  
  
"How many times have I told you that I am not going to be your mate," said Botan.  
  
"I think you will change your mind Botan," said Kurama stopping so he could look at her.   
  
"I seriously doubt it," said Botan.  
  
"Despite what you might think," said Kurama brushing her hair from her face. "I am not as bad as they make me out to be."  
  
"How can I believe that?" asked Botan staring into his eyes.  
  
"You can come and watch me in one of my raids," said Kurama.   
  
"No," said Botan.  
  
"Watch my interaction with my men my sweet," said Kurama rubbing his thumb under her chin. "And you will see how bad I am not."  
  
"My father will find me," said Botan lowering his hand.  
  
"No one can find you my dear," said Kurama gently. "For no one can find my territory unless I allow them too."  
  
"We shall," said Botan. "My father is one of the best trackers ever."  
  
"We shall see," smiled Kurama. "A test to see if he can get to you before I mate with you."  
  
Kurama smiled and then continued leading her into a back room in the cave that was filled with trunks of dark wood and filled the room with a light cherry scent.   
  
"In those trunks are kimonos of different types and styles choose one and wear it," said Kurama. "I will wait for you outside of the room to take you before my men and their mates."  
  
That said Kurama left Botan alone and as promised he waited for her at the entrance with his back to the opening. He heard her rummaging through the trunks and smirked to himself. The courtship ritual had just begun and was not even close to being finished. Botan waited awhile before sneaking out to check and make sure that he was indeed at the entrance and satisfied with that made herself busy digging through the chests searching for a nice kimono that she could wear. She had been impressed by the assorted colors and fabrics the kitsune thief lord had. She finally chose a dark blue one that had gold dragons embroidered on it; it also came with a matching gold obi.   
  
"There is a golden box in the chest by the far wall with jewelry in it, if you wish to wear some!" shouted Kurama from the entrance.   
  
Looking around for the chest she found the golden box and pulled it rummaging through the necklaces and chokers that ranged from both gaudy and tasteful in design. She finally chose a chocker had a midnight blue satin ribbon and a small golden dragon pendant. When she emerged she was happy to see that the kitsune had kept his word and not left from the entrance.   
  
Kurama turned and looked at Botan up and down and smiled the dark kimono and obi seemed to accent her pale features and made her even more beautiful then before. He smiled and slipped an arm around her waist before leading her out to the mouth of the cave where the rest of his men and their mates waited for her to be presented to them.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
The man sat in his chair and watched the blue haired girl from a mirror as she changed from her yukata into a dark blue kimono with dragons. He smirked taking in her full body which had been hidden even by the partial open yukata. She was perfectly formed for him. He chuckled and stroked the form in the mirror's reflection. Her soft curves of her legs and hips, the swell of her perfectly formed breasts. He felt his hardness grown between his legs and flinched. The women of his castle were gone hunting and wouldn't be back for at least an hour.   
  
He swore under his breathe and wondered why he always watched the woman in various states of undress when the women of his castle were gone. He rolled his eyes and sat up heading toward his bathing chambers were he was in serious need of a cold bath. Besides he had some things he needed to take care of before tomorrow night.   
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: I have no idea how long this story will be but I am no where near finished with it.   
  
Just to let ya'll know I will eventually be writting a YYH/YnM/IY crossover that will deal with a great battle. So you don't get confused I am goin to write a list of fics you should probably read that take place before that crossover.  
  
Yu Yu Hakusho: Thief of Hearts, The Demon's Human, Demon Beloved, School Girl Pyshcos, Flames of Love, Oniyuri, Dance of the Sucubus, Demon Pleasure, Lost Paradise, and Return to Paradise  
  
Yami no Matsuei: Ryujin Blood  
  
Also check out these great Kurama/Botan stories  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1532131  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1618728 


	5. Ambush

Thief of Hearts 4:  
  
Ambush  
  
Author's Notes: I am taking a break from writing about my favorite couple Hiei and Panthera; instead I am going to write a story centered around Kurama and Botan. Actually this is Yoko Kurama and Botan, before she was a Ferry Girl, and the romance they shared years ago. Kurone and Yomi will be this story but will not play an important role. Anyways this story will also eventually include important facts about future stories I plan to write and will explain how Yomi ended up with the scriptures of the prophecy.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
"Allow me to introduce you to my mate," said Kurama pulling Botan against him. "Lady Botan."  
  
The entire group cheered and a neko woman stood up and made her way to Botan.  
  
"Lady Botan," said the woman. "We welcome you to our pack my name is Vano and I am mated to Kitsua I am currently the leader of the females of Kurama's band; however, now that you are here I will follow your orders."  
  
"I have no idea about what you are talking about," said Botan.  
  
"Simple when you mate with our leader you will be the Alpha female and will lead the rest of the females on raids."  
  
"Raids?!" said Botan as the two women walked off.  
  
"She doesn't seem at all thrilled about being here," said Kurone coming up to his partner.  
  
"That will change over time," said Kurama.   
  
"Are you sure kitsune?" asked Yomi. "You are the last one I expected to settle down and with a human female no less."  
  
"Like your one to talk," laughed Kurone. "You haven't even come close to choosing a woman to have brats with."  
  
"I will never settle down," said Yomi firmly (A/N: HA! That's what he thinks). "I will always be single no one woman can hold my attention for that long."  
  
"Listen kitsune," said Kurone. "Be careful with the woman she is human and they despise us."  
  
"With good reason too," interrupted Yomi.  
  
"Hai," said Kurone nodding. "However, they also fear us and that fear can lead to dangerous situations."  
  
"I know what you are trying to say," said Kurama.  
  
"I don't think you do friend," said Yomi.  
  
"Just because she looks like a woman doesn't mean she isn't dangerous," said Kurone. "After all women are the most dangerous creatures."  
  
"Especially if they are short," muttered Yomi.   
  
"Even truer," said Kurone. "By I digress the woman could bring about your end kitsune."  
  
"I am not stupid," said Kurama flatly. "I know what I am doing."  
  
"Let us hope you are right," said Yomi. "So what is your game plan?"  
  
"Bury her in treasure, plant my scent on her," said Kurama. "Show off my great skills."  
  
"So basically be your normal cocky self," smirked Yomi.  
  
"If he does all that to court Botan," began Kurone. "I guess that, that means aside from him marking us with his scent he as been courting all of us."  
  
"Shut up baka," snorted Kurama.  
  
Kurone just laughed and slapped him on the back, "come on Kurama you know I was only playing with you."  
  
"You are both morons and I am going to kill you," said Kurama under his breathe.  
  
"You have been threatening to do that for a long time," said Yomi. "And you haven't followed through with that threat yet I doubt you'll do it now."  
  
Kurama just snorted and continued to watch his mate talk with Vano and the other females of the pack. He smiled to himself this was his pack, and he was proud of them all no matter how many times he threatened to kill them. None of them ever took it seriously they just shrugged it off always did and always will. He watched his pack some more and knew that without a doubt he would guard them with his life and if anyone dated to harm either of them they would meet with his own vengeance. Be they human, Reikai, and even another Demon.  
  
Kurama's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a loud blast coming from near the woods.  
  
"What the hell?" shouted Kurone pulling out his scythe.   
  
"We're under attack!" shouted Yomi pulling out his sword. "Get into position!"  
  
The males surrounded the females keeping Botan in the middle. The next thing the women knew the entire clearing became a large blur of male bodies fighting every now and then a male would be thrown in there direction; if it was an enemy the women would quickly dodge the body, if it was one of theirs the women would set about healing him. It wasn't long before the fighting stopped with Kurama's team being the victor. For several minutes the clearing was silent before the women immediately set about looking for their mates or their sons.   
  
Botan examined the entire situation and felt her heart moved by how this small band of misfits seemed to act like a family and had a sense of what Kurama called pack. She smiled too herself, in fact they seemed more concerned about each other then her own family seemed concerned about each other. Maybe that was what she had been missing the feeling of unity, of togetherness, the feeling of family. She moved forward only to be grabbed from behind, before she could give a shout of shock she found herself being thrown over someone's shoulder and watched the ground moving rapidly under her.   
  
"Release her!" came an enraged roar.  
  
"Kurama!" screamed Botan on instinct.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: Just to let ya'll know I will eventually be writting a YYH/YnM crossover that will deal with a great battle. So you don't get confused I am goin to write a list of fics you should probably read that take place before that crossover.  
  
Yu Yu Hakusho: Thief of Hearts, The Demon's Human, Demon Beloved, School Girl Pyshcos, Flames of Love, Oniyuri, Dance of the Sucubus, Demon Pleasure, Something Worth Leaving Behind, Lost Paradise, and Return to Paradise  
  
Yami no Matsuei: Of Ryujin Blood, Christmas Shoes  
  
STORIES TO BE WRITTEN:  
  
Yami no Matsuei:  
  
Genie Magic  
  
The Shinigami have another mystery on their hands and discover that the women that are being killed are having their souls stolen from their bodies. The only conection the Shinigami have to the women is that they are each seen with a small girl before they are killed. The girl however is not human she is instead a five haundred year old Genie with the body and mind of an eight year old. Is the genie the one to blame for the missing characters or is someone else pulling her strings?  
  
Daughter of Shadows  
  
I got this idea watchin the Tenchi Muyuo movie Daughter of Darkness* Basically a girl appears that resembles Tatsumi appears and even claims to be his daughter. What does a woman from when Tatsumi was still alive have to do with it. Also what does the Royal Shadow Military have to do with this entire case.  
  
Wiccan Daughter  
  
When Tatsumi and Tsuzuki were partners they were assigned to protect a girl from being sacrificed to open the gates of hell. Now years later Tsuzuki and Hisoka are assigned to protect her daughter and prevent the gates of hell from being opened.  
  
Untitled  
  
Watari created a bio humaniod girl to keep him company in his lab however he as to send her to Earth where she is raised as a normal human girl. Now minions of Satan are after her to create an army of bio humanoids just like her.  
  
Untitled  
  
Twin Marshal girls join the ranks of the Shinigami and are assigned to help Tsuzuki and Hisoka on their new assignment. The twins bring a whole new outlook on the after life but their connection to an ancient deity brings chaos to the ministry   
  
Angels' Litany  
  
A new mission brings the Shinigami to an Elite School of Fine Arts where they run into an old friend. The school is surrounded by mystery and ghosts that refuse to be laid to rest. The death toll is rising and the Shinigami come to a startling conclusion when Muraki reappears and some students are forced to intervene, but the students are nothing that the Shinigami expected and what does a miko want with Muraki?  
  
Five Points:  
  
After the last encounter with Muraki he sets about searching for the ones that have been foretold that will help save the three worlds from destruction in the upcoming Great War. He enlists the help of Oriya and his connections. The Great War is coming closer and everyone involved with the Shinigami in the past foe and friend are choosing sides. The battle is far from over.  
  
Yu Yu Hakusho:  
  
The Demon's Human II  
  
Raizen as had enough of only being able to watch Atsuko from afar and by learning how she is fairing from Takenaka, so he decides to go into the Human World and take her back to Makai with him while Yuusuke is away. The Reikai Tentei must journey into the Makai to save but does she want to be saved?  
  
Return to Me  
  
Sakyo as returned to Japan after staging his death, this time he as returned to regain the affections of Shizuru.  
  
Where the Heart Belongs:  
  
A group of wicca orphans as been brought to the attention of the Reikai Tentai. The group now must get to them before the Hellions can convert them to their side. Things get more interesting when the actual Police get invovled.  
  
Keeper of the Orb  
  
Tsubaki (from Yami no Matsuei) as been a Ferry Girl for a couple of years now; she as been assigned the task of taking a sacred orb and giving it to the Reikai Tentai. However, something happens along the way to meet the Tentai and she is stuck on Earth, wounded and in a human body, to make things worse the people (Sakyo and Shizuru) that are taking care of her are invovled in a case with Tsuzuki and Hisoka. 


	6. Battle Drawn

Thief of Hearts 5:  
  
Battle Drawn  
  
Author's Notes: I am taking a break from writing about my favorite couple Hiei and Panthera; instead I am going to write a story centered around Kurama and Botan. Actually this is Yoko Kurama and Botan, before she was a Ferry Girl, and the romance they shared years ago. Kurone and Yomi will be this story but will not play an important role. Anyways this story will also eventually include important facts about future stories I plan to write and will explain how Yomi ended up with the scriptures of the prophecy.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Kurama raced after the woman he wanted to mate with; the one that had been stolen from him.   
  
"You bastard give her back to me!" shouted Kurama racing after them.  
  
"Kurama help me please!" screamed Botan from her place on Kurama's shoulder.  
  
The man came to a halting stop when they reached a moonlit clearing that was surrounded by trees. Kurama came a halt behind him and waited his muscles tense for the man to make a move.   
  
"Turn around coward," growled Kurama.  
  
The man slowly turned around to reveal dark hair and eyes; and a face that was half covered by an iron mask.   
  
"Its been awhile Kurama," spoke the man his eyes crinkling with glee.  
  
"Karasu," growled Kurama moving into a fighting stance.   
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
"What are we going to do Yomi? Kurone?" asked Kitsua walking up to them. "You two are Kurama's generals you should lead us in what to do."  
  
"First we have to take care of the others," said Kurone. "The women will take care of that while the men deal with the bastards that attacked us."  
  
"Once that is finished we will see if Kurama and the woman as returned," said Yomi. "If they haven't we will lead the men in a search party, Noriko as the current leader of the females you will lead the women in a search party."  
  
"How will we keep in touch?" asked Noriko flipping her purple bangs from her amethyst colored eyes.  
  
"The normal way," said Kurone smirking. "If you find him or the woman return her and raise the fire."  
  
"Hai," nodded Noriko.   
  
"Lets get work damn it," said Yomi. "We don't have much time!"  
  
The entire pack set to work on either healing their wounded or killing the rest of the live ones that had attacked them. In the meantime they didn't notice that one youkai snuck away from the group to plot his revenge (A/N: HEY! Another character that wants revenge!).   
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Botan couldn't believe what she was seeing Kurama and the freak that had kidnapped her were facing off.   
  
'Karasu,' she thought slowly.   
  
Botan had heard of that name before although she couldn't seem to place it. It was then that it hit her Karasu had murdered her twin brother three years ago. She wondered why she hadn't noticed him before he had been blonde and had different colored eyes three years ago. She watched wide eyed as the flashes of her memory overtook her mind and sent her reeling back three years ago.  
  
Flashback***************************************************  
  
Botan was chasing her twin brother through the field when the ground shook from underneath them and their feet were knocked out from under them.   
  
"Botan are you alright?" asked her brother running toward her.  
  
"I am fine Bandon," said Botan seating up. "Do you know what happened?"  
  
"No," said Bandon helping Botan to her feet. "But I have a feeling I know who did it."  
  
"Who?" asked Botan as Bandon pushed her behind him.   
  
"Karasu come out!" shouted Bandon.  
  
"Bandon you bastard I will kill you for what you did to me?!" shouted a male who jumped out at them his long blonde hair streaming behind him and his eyes flashing with anger.  
  
"Botan get back!" shouted Bandon pushing her farther behind him.  
  
Botan let out a grunt as she hit the ground and pushed herself into a kneeling position as she watched the man attack her twin.   
  
"Bandon!" she screamed in fear when her brother was nearly sliced in the chest.  
  
"Bandon!" shouted the male. "I am going to kill you for stealing the heart of Kadian."  
  
"Kadian chose me to mate with," snapped Bandon landing gracefully on the ground.   
  
"You bastard," snarled Karasu. "I am going to kill you I was this close to her having her for my mate when you came into the picture!"  
  
"She made a great choice I would have treated her better then you could have!"  
  
"Kadian was a fool for loving you! I killed her and now I will kill you!"  
  
"You killed one of your own kind!" roared Bandon in anger. "You killed Kadian that alone is something I can never forgive you for prepare to die!"  
  
Once more Botan watched in horror as the two men launched themselves at each other. There was a brief blinding light and then Botan screamed as her brother's blood splashed across her clothes and face and his body landed at her feet. She looked up shaking to see the other man staring down at him cruelly holding her brother's head in his hands. With a simple flick of his wrist he tossed the head into Botan's lap and licked the blood from his hands and face before disappearing. Botan shoved the head away from her with a sob and latched onto her brother's headless corpse. Botan's mouth started screaming bloody murder sending the servants running to her aide; however, it took her mother's herbs to calm her down enough for them to take away her brother's body.   
  
End of Flashback***********************************************  
  
"Kurama!" shouted Botan. "Kill that man!"  
  
Kurama glanced at Botan out of the corner of his eyes and decided to ask her about it later on. He shot forward and slammed his fist into Karasu's stomach killing him instantly. The kitsune then slowly made his way over to Botan only to fall face down at her feet.   
  
"Kurama," whispered Botan softly she hurriedly ran over to him to check for a pulse; giving a sigh of relief when she found one.   
  
Botan looked around and picked up Kurama's body so that he was leaning against her body and slowly began to make her way toward a cave she had seen before the entrance to the clearing. The moment she reached the cave rain began to pour down in sheets; leaving the young woman unable to see anything outside the cave. She looked about for some leaves and twigs to create a fire to keep them warm; after she got the fire going she set about checking on his wounds.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
"Well?" asked Yomi once everything was taken care of. "Kurama and his woman haven't returned we will split up into three groups: half the men following me, the other half following Kurone, and the women will follow Noriko we will meet back here at dawn! Rain is coming so all of you are to be careful and if the weather gets too bad you are to shelter and not leave that shelter until the weather lets up! Is that clear?"  
  
"Yomi," said Noriko. "Some of the women should stay here and take care of the men to make sure no one else comes and attacks the camp."  
  
"Good idea," said Yomi after a moment. "Vano you and the best healers will stay behind and make sure no one attacks; while we are out while making sure none of the men die."   
  
"Sure thing Yomi," said Vano nodding.  
  
"Any other questions?" asked Yomi before the rain came pouring down.  
  
"Yeah," said Kurone. "What now dumb ass?"  
  
"Haha!" snarled Yomi his arms crossed over his chest. "Very funny."  
  
"Alright," said Kurone. "This plan is shot everyone get in the hide out!"  
  
The entire group made their way into the cave and started creating fires to keep them warm and dry against the rain.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Back in the clearing a man lay on the ground his iron mask cracked on the ground beside him and his long blonde hair spread out around his face. The rain poured down around him and the lighting caught his body stirring. There was a rumble of thunder and a flash of light and the man's eyes snapped open. He was still alive.  
  
TBC 


	7. Healing Touch

Thief of Hearts 6:  
  
Healing Touch  
  
Author's Notes: I am taking a break from writing about my favorite couple Hiei and Panthera; instead I am going to write a story centered around Kurama and Botan. Actually this is Yoko Kurama and Botan, before she was a Ferry Girl, and the romance they shared years ago. Kurone and Yomi will be this story but will not play an important role. Anyways this story will also eventually include important facts about future stories I plan to write and will explain how Yomi ended up with the scriptures of the prophecy.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Botan had been tearing at the kimono for an hour and still all the wounds had yet to be covered. She had found some healing herbs and was trying desperately to stop the most serious bleeding; but no matter how hard she tried it seemed that the bleeding wouldn't stop. She wasn't really sure she was ready to try healing him with her powers; he had so much blood and the only way to stop this much bleeding was skin to skin contact. After a minute more of trying to stop the bleeding she sighed and stood up.  
  
"I guess there is not much more choice," said Botan removing the unwinding the obi. "There is only one way to save him."  
  
Without even knowing why she allowed the final lengths of the obi to drop to the floor of the cave at her feet and allowed the tattered and torn kimono to drop to her feet as well; she stood stark still shivering in the cold, dampness of the cave with nothing but bandages to cover her breasts and a loincloth to cover her lower areas. She sighed and taking a deep breath stretched herself down on top of him she slowed her breathing and allowed for some of her energy to flow into him warming his body.   
  
After awhile she pulled back and smiled slowly content to know that he was better now.  
  
"I'll just lay here for a few minutes before getting up," muttered Botan closing her eyes. "That really wore me out."  
  
Botan allowed herself to fall asleep for awhile and felt Kurama wrap an arm around her waist keeping her trapped against his chest. She woke up an hour later as the rain was starting to let up and she gently removed herself from his embrace putting the kimono back on. She then returned to wrapping the wounds. When that was finished she slipped out of the cave and set out to look for an berries that looked edible her brother had shown her what berries were edible and what berries weren't although even though she wasn't sure if this was the same as learning about them from a book.   
  
When she returned she saw that Kurama was trying to seat up; so she dropped the berries she had gathered and rushed to his side.   
  
"Don't move," she said dropping to his side. "You'll reopen your wounds; even though I sealed them the risk of reopening them is still high."  
  
"I take it this means that you are willing to accept my mating proposal?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Be serious," scowled Botan. "I am only doing this because you saved my life and killed the man that killed my brother."  
  
Kurama chuckled softly the girl had just accepted the first part of the courtship; he avenged a wrong done to her. This courtship thing was going to be a lot more fun then he thought; she hadn't even realized it yet but she was starting to court him as well. He smiled to himself as he watched her stroke the dwindling fire back to life.   
  
"Botan," said Kurama. "Do you know when the rain let up?"  
  
"About an hour ago I'd say," said Botan looking outside.  
  
"My pack should find us pretty soon," said Kurama closing his eyes.  
  
"I doubt it," said Botan. "All that rain probably washed away our scents."  
  
"Hai," agreed Kurama. "But you've been outside walking about your scent as been out in the open and should attract their attention soon."  
  
"I hope you're right Kurama," said Botan turning her attention back to the fire before remembering the fruits. "Oh yeah I got some fruit I just hope I didn't get any poisonous ones."  
  
Kurama watched with interest as Botan hurried over to the pile of berries and brought them before Kurama so he could inspect them. To his surprise all the berries were quite edible and some could even be used to help him build up his strength again.  
  
"You did well woman," said Kurama nibbling some of the berries. "I am glad I was not wrong in choosing you as my mate."  
  
"I am not your mate!" snapped Botan lowering her hand from sticking some berries into her mouth.  
  
"We shall see beloved," said Kurama smirking. "We shall see."  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
The pack all stood outside their den staring out into the vast forest.   
  
"The plan from earlier is still in motion," said Kurone. "Go out and find them and do not return until you have something to tell. Understood?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Good," said Yomi flatly. "Dismissed and stay out of trouble we don't want a repeat of last time."  
  
"That wasn't my fault," muttered Karia an inu demon.  
  
"That is enough," said Kurone before the two males could get into another fight. "Lets finish this and stop shitting around."  
  
The group immediately dispersed to do what was wanted of them only time would tell if they could find their pack leaders.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
By the next day Kurama had enough strength to move about without feeling much pain. He and Botan were slowly making their way back toward the den and were more then a full days walk there. Kurama was fully up to strength to run there by himself much less with Botan. Besides the walk would do them both some good; and they found they were both enjoying the walk and each other's company.  
  
However, good things are always never far from bad things and today was no exception; because a very large Demon appeared in front of couple drawn to the scent of Kurama's dried blood and Botan's scent of purity. The demon was a very large crossing of a hyena and a bird. He stared down at the both of them drool dripping from his mouth. A sly smile spread across his face when he saw Kurama pushing Botan behind him while he pulled out a rose whip preparing to use it on the intruder.  
  
"Thief is this woman your mate?" asked the demon.  
  
"That is none of your concern," said Kurama flicking the whip in agitation. "What is your concern is the danger you have put yourself in by being in our way."  
  
"Thief you are too wounded to do anything to me," laughed the hyena. "I suggest you step aside if the woman is not yours for I am hungry."  
  
"The woman is indeed mine and I suggest you satisfy your hunger elsewhere or you will no longer fill hunger or anything else for that matter."  
  
The other demon just laughed and lunged out a claw to attack Kurama; the latter of which grabbed Botan and started dodging the claw. However, the activity was starting to wear him out and he started getting sloppy enough to be knocked from the air in mid jump. The impact on the ground caused him and Botan to land on the ground with a thud and Botan to skid far from the kitsune male.   
  
"Kurama!" screamed Botan when she saw the other demon fixing to snap the kitsune's neck in his mighty jaws. "No!" screamed Botan running in their direction.  
  
To be continued…………………..  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: Hey gang another chapter is up oh and Ladies for those you interested in bath stuff then again what women isn't? Here is nice site for you to check out a friend of mine runs it so give it try ne?  
  
http://www.otaki-no-ryuu.biz/index2.html  
  
Well gang see you next update! 


	8. Femmine Power

Thief of Hearts 7:  
  
Feminine Power  
  
Author's Notes: I am taking a break from writing about my favorite couple Hiei and Panthera; instead I am going to write a story centered around Kurama and Botan. Actually this is Yoko Kurama and Botan, before she was a Ferry Girl, and the romance they shared years ago. Kurone and Yomi will be this story but will not play an important role. Anyways this story will also eventually include important facts about future stories I plan to write and will explain how Yomi ended up with the scriptures of the prophecy.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Botan continued to run toward Kurama her eyes began to get a misty look about them. Power flared from the very core of her and she drew her hands together and summoned them in between her palms.  
  
"Great spirits," she shouted.  
  
"Botan get back!" shouted Kurama.  
  
"I summon thee," continued Botan. "To aid me now and protect the lives and souls of the living. Come forth from thy land of rest and fulfill thy blood oath! Come out RYUJIN!"  
  
Kurama and the hyena turned to look at Botan as she released the power and a long, muscled arm slide forth from the dark hole Botan had summoned. The arm had scales all over it and it was soon joined by another arm then a head emerged until the entire body of the Ryujin had come out from the hole and stared down at the hyena.   
  
"You have trespassed on the souls of the living for that you will be punished," said the Ryujin.   
  
The hyena stared up at the Ryujin and smirked dangerously.  
  
"You don't have enough power to destroy me."  
  
"Foolish mortal," smirked Ryujin. "I will destroy you!"  
  
Then before anyone knew what was happening the Ryujin attacked he had swiftly knocked Kurama from the grasp of the hyena and now had the latter trapped underneath his claws. The Ryujin smirked and began to tighten his hold on the hyena until the demon could no longer breathe in any air.   
  
"This is your punishment," smiled the Ryujin before crushing the body of the demon in his grasp, when that was over he turned back to Botan who had rushed toward Kurama. "My job is over now lady, call me once more when you are in need of me."  
  
"I will Great Ryujin and I thank you for your help."  
  
The Ryujin nodded at the girl before disappearing into the morning breeze going back to where he came. Botan turned her attention back to Kurama and brushed his bangs from his eyes.  
  
"Well now Thief Lord it would seem that you have opened your wounds once more whatever shall I do with you?" she asked amused.  
  
She closed her eyes and concentrated a small amount of energy into her hands and blasted it up into the air hoping to catch the attention of the others.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Kurone took a brief break near a creak and looked around sniffing the air hoping that he would catch their scent on the air. They had been looking for what seemed like forever and he still had not managed to find them. He ran his hands through his hair and let out a muffled curse the men he was leading were assembled in various parts around the stream looking for any sign of their leader and his future mate. They were starting to get a little worried about them, Kurone could smell it on them. He scowled briefly surprised that they would be so worried Kurama was fully capable of taking care of himself and his little mate that much was certain.   
  
"Lord Kurone," said Karia walking up to him. "What should we do now? We have searched the entire territory and have seen no sign of them.  
  
"Well then," said Kurone. "I guess the only thing left to do now is to move outside the territory and look for them then isn't it?"  
  
"Of course Lord Kurone," said Karia nodding. "However, there is one thing that is bothering us."  
  
"And what is that?!"  
  
"What if they somehow ended up in the territory of Torko?"   
  
At the mention of the leader of their rival thieves, Kurone's blood ran cold he suppressed the shiver that ran down his spine. His eyes darkened surely Torko and his men wouldn't dare try to do kidnap Kurama. Would they? No, they wouldn't possibly be that stupid. They were smarter then they looked most of the time.   
  
"That isn't possible," said Kurone. "Torko wouldn't be smart enough to do such a thing and ever if he was smart enough. He wouldn't have the balls or be stupid enough to try to kidnap Kurama."  
  
"What if Kurama is wounded and the woman is left with him with no one to defend her?"  
  
Kurone's blood ran colder then ice at that thought. Botan was a very beautiful woman that much was clear and if Torko got his hands on her. Kurone allowed that thought to clear from his mind he didn't want to think of the possibilities of that happening. He knew what would happen if Torko caught her and Kurama couldn't defend her it was even more important that they find them.   
  
"Everyone spread out and search the entire area in our territory and outside our territory!" shouted Kurone. "Inu!"  
  
"Hai Lord Kurone," said the boy rushing up to him.  
  
"You are the fastest runner on your feet," said Kurone. "Rush back to the cave and tell Vano what is going on. Tell her to send Parn out to our allies and ask for their help in looking for our leaders."  
  
"Hai," said the boy before rushing off into the forest.   
  
Kurone watched the rush off and smirked he would get the message that was for sure. Kurone turned back to his men and smiled.  
  
"Alright," said Kurone. "Everyone hurry up and find them we don't have time to waste!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Then the men hurried off to finding Kurama and Botan praying they would find them before Torko did.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Botan's father stared down at the report that was on his desk. Botan was his only daughter and he had already lost his only son years ago to a demon. He would be damned if he let the same thing happen to Botan. He sighed and closed the folder they still hadn't found his daughter and had no clue as to where she was. His men would normally be able to find her in less then a day but they hadn't.  
  
"Damn you Kurama," hissed Lord Taiten. "Damn you for taking my daughter away from me."  
  
"Excuse me Lord," said Prince Reiyuki walking into the room.  
  
"Prince Reiyuki what can I do for you?" asked Taiten looking up.  
  
"I am here to offer my assistance in looking for the woman I am destined to marry."  
  
"Your assistance would be appreciated," said Taiten.  
  
"I know, besides it would show Botan that I really am the right man for her."  
  
"Indeed it would," said Taiten. "I am happy with your willingness to help us search for my daughter."  
  
"Of course," said Reiyuki before leaving the room.  
  
"Botan," said Taiten to himself. "You will feel much better and more relaxed once you are back home and married."  
  
TBC 


	9. Enter the Succubus

Thief of Hearts 8:  
  
Enter the Succubus   
  
Author's Notes: I am taking a break from writing about my favorite couple Hiei and Panthera; instead I am going to write a story centered around Kurama and Botan. Actually this is Yoko Kurama and Botan, before she was a Ferry Girl, and the romance they shared years ago. Kurone and Yomi will be this story but will not play an important role. Anyways this story will also eventually include important facts about future stories I plan to write and will explain how Yomi ended up with the scriptures of the prophecy.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Nahoe had been bathing when she saw a burst of energy shot up from the trees.   
  
"How odd," said the Succubus flipping her blood red hair from her eyes. "That was no Demon power, nor was it from the Reikai; could it have possibly been from a Human?" Nahoe considered this her golden eyes narrowing briefly before shaking her head. "No, I doubt that a Human would have that sort of power; let alone be foolish enough to come here. Still I must check this out and see who is foolish enough to use a 'signal' like that."  
  
Nahoe smirked and pulled on her sheer tunic and headed off in the direction that the mysterious signal had come from. She stopped when she came across the female that had sent the signal into the air. The woman was wearing a torn dark blue kimono with golden dragons on it. On her lap rested the head of the Great Kurama, the latter of whom seemed to be badly injured.   
  
"My, my," smirked Nahoe walking into the clearing her eyes locked on the kitsune thief's fallen form. "It would seem that you have gotten into trouble Kurama. Perhaps I should look after you and make you feel so much better."  
  
"Go to hell bitch," said Botan summoning some power into her hand.   
  
"I beg your pardon?" asked Nahoe turning to stare at Botan. "Are you talking to me peasant?"  
  
"I am no peasant," said Botan flatly.   
  
"Oh no?" asked Nahoe raising an eyebrow. "Then who are you?"  
  
"I am the daughter of Lord Taiten the greatest tracker in Japan and the daughter of his Lady Jora the great summoner."  
  
"That means nothing to me," said Nahoe tiredly.   
  
"Then how bout this," said Botan flatly as she stood up gently laying placing Kurama's head on the ground. "I am the mate and future queen of Yoko Kurama!"  
  
"About damn time," muttered Kurama in his sleep.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Inu rushed through the forests dodging boulders and roots, he was good at dodging things and not slowing his pace. He was no where near as fast as his lord; but he was very fast and young enough not to draw too much attention to himself. He had to get too Parn, he frowned slightly and realized that his Lord Kurone was in love with the half breed. He chuckled remembering that they had flirted with each other for years they still had yet to admit they were in love. Grown ups were very, very confusing.  
  
"Parn!" shouted Inu leaping into the entrance of the cave.   
  
"What?" asked Parn looking up at the pup.  
  
"Lord Kurone wants you to rush toward our allies and ask them for their help, searching for our leaders."  
  
"Of course," said Parn brushing her dark green hair from her brown eyes. "Stay here and catch your breathe before heading back to Lord Kurone."  
  
"Hai Parn," said Inu seating down on a stone and massaging his leg muscles.   
  
Parn dashed off in the direction of another pack that was owned and lead by a cousin of Kurama's; the kitsune leader was attracted to Parn but she had no intention of returning his affections she had another man she was in love with. The moment she entered the territory she was brought before the kitsune. The male was a darker version of Kurama and had a scar along his right eye. He stared down at her and smiled at her in a way that made Parn figet slightly.  
  
"What can I do for you Lady of the Trees?" he asked coming down from his stone throne to stand before her.  
  
"Lord Kurona," said Parn bowing slightly. "I have come to ask for your assistance in locating our leaders."  
  
"Leaders?" asked Kurona raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Hai," said Parn smiling. "Lord Kurama as finally chosen a mate."  
  
"Finally my cousin choose a mate," smirked Kurona.  
  
"I see you are no closer to choosing a mate then your cousin was," said Parn flatly.  
  
"Oh," said Kurona taking a hold of Parn's hand. "But my love together we can rule my pack."  
  
"Not a chance in hell," said Parn jerking her hand from his grasp. "Are ou going to hell us or not?"  
  
"Fine it is the least I can do since my cousin as saved my ass a few times; besides I want to meet my future cousin–in-law."  
  
"Good Lord Kurone will by most pleased."  
  
That said Parn broke into a run and headed off toward the den to tell Inu the news.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
"Good new Lord Kurone," said Inu rushing up to the bat demon.  
  
"And what would that be Inu?" asked Kurone.  
  
"Lord Kurona said he would help us find Lord Kurama and Lady Botan."  
  
"Good," said Kurone before frowning a bit. "Is that all she said that happened in the kitsune's den?"  
  
"She didn't talk about anything that happened," said Inu grinning.  
  
"Fine," scowled Kurone. "Just get back to looking for Kurama and Botan."  
  
"Lord Kurone what is that?" asked Inu pointing to a flash of blue light.  
  
"I have no idea," said Kurone after a moment. "But I have a feeling that it belongs to our lady. Men head out in the direction of that blue pillar of light!"  
  
"Hai," shouted the men and they all headed off in the direction of the blue light.  
  
The men were soon joined by the group that Yomi lead and Kurona's pack. The sight that greeted them however was definitely something they didn't expect to see.   
  
TBC  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: If u wanna learn more about the Ryujin check out my story OF Ryujin Blood 


	10. Calm Before the Storm

Thief of Hearts 9:  
  
The Calm Before the Storm   
  
Author's Notes: I am taking a break from writing about my favorite couple Hiei and Panthera; instead I am going to write a story centered around Kurama and Botan. Actually this is Yoko Kurama and Botan, before she was a Ferry Girl, and the romance they shared years ago. Kurone and Yomi will be this story but will not play an important role. Anyways this story will also eventually include important facts about future stories I plan to write and will explain how Yomi ended up with the scriptures of the prophecy.  
  
MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! I have done it again! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! The song "It's Gonna Be Love" is owned by "A Walk to Remember" and the artist that sings it  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Botan was not pleased that this new comer was going to steal HER mate away from HER. Even though she wasn't a youkai she had put up with too much of his shit and the shit of others surrounding him to be pushed aside now. She eyed the female demon with distaste there was something unholy about this woman that Botan didn't trust she started circling the woman looking for an opening.   
  
Nahoe watched the mortal with an amused expression on her face; she couldn't believe she was actually trying to get an advantage over her. She would end this quick so she could begin to seduce the kitsune and become his queen in her place. She moved into a fighting position and launched herself at Botan.   
  
The two females began to fight and before long it looked like Botan was losing. As Kurama watched he began to wonder if he had been right about Botan all along and the woman was as strong as he had thought. However, no sooner had he thought that than a great light came from her body and she allowed it to encircle the Succubus completely.   
  
"What the hell is this?!" demanded Nahoe pounding on the orb that surrounded her.   
  
"That is your prison," said Botan panting softly.   
  
"How dare you?!" screeched Nahoe.   
  
"Until you are released by an even greater power this will be your home."  
  
Botan straightened herself up and moved back over to where Kurama lay.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked softly.   
  
"I was correct about you," said Kurama gently. "You truly will make a wonderful mate for me."  
  
Botan smiled and kissed him when they heard shouts in the background. Botan carefully helped Kurama to his feet and they slowly made their way toward the group that was coming to meet them.  
  
After the couple had left they failed to notice that a man had been watching the entire scene and was glaring at Botan with hatred in his eyes.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Prince Reiyuki was having trouble finding the territory of the kitsune thief. He scowled in agitation and paced back and forth in his tent; they had been looking for a few days and had still found no one. Where had the bastard taken Botan. He scowled again and looked up has one of his generals come into the tent.  
  
"What is it?" he asked flatly.   
  
"One of the scouts saw a blueish light in the distance," said the male. "Perchance could it belong to Lady Botan?"  
  
Reiyuki thought about this for several minutes, the fact that Botan was a mage was no surprise to him. He knew that anything blue would more than likely belong to her.  
  
"It is very possibly," said Reiyuki nodding. "Tell me where did your scout see this?"  
  
"Here," said the general pointing on a spot on Reiyuki's map that resembled a cluster of trees.  
  
"Good," said Reiyuki slowly. "Make sure the men take down the site I want to start in that direction as soon as we can."  
  
"Right," said the general saluting the prince before walking outside.  
  
Reiyuki watched his general leave the tent and smiled to himself. Things were going better then he had planned. He could already hear his men taking down the campsite, eager to finish their mission and get back home to their wives and families. The prince sat down in his seat and looked around the tent. He didn't know when he would see real luxury again, so he had made sure his tent had at least some luxury. That was why his tent was decked out in furs and silks of all sorts. He could hardly wait to save Botan from those evil thieves who knew nothing about luxury nothing at all.  
  
"Soon Botan," whispered the prince. "Soon I will have you for myself and then nothing will stop me from killing your father and taking over his wonderful kingdom."  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
The entire pack was celebrating Botan had finally given in to Kurama and tonight the mating season would be complete. There were a few things missing, one Kurama had to go hunting for her, two Kurama and her had to share blood, three they had to actually mate, four Kurama had to give her a gift, and five was something else all together. Kurone and Yomi were already taking bets on what Kurama would do for the first thing of the night and were betting on whether or not he would make a fool of himself. Although the answer was, not likely.  
  
"Come Kurama!" shouted Kurone his arm draped casually around Parn's shoulders while the other held a keg of beer.  
  
"I'll do it the moment you admit you're in love with the onna," said Kurama smirking and pointing in Parn's direction.   
  
The entire pack hooted and hollered knowing that there would be lots of pups and brats fathered tonight. Matings between pack members always affected the entire group.   
  
"Fine," said Kurone smirking he then kissed Parn fully on the lips.   
  
Even Kurama's cousin, Kurona, had to admit the couple was cute together; he had his pack had joined the festivities for the night.   
  
"Come on cousin," he shouted raising a hand. "It is time for you to carry on the family tradition!"  
  
"What tradition?!" shouted Kurama.   
  
"You know what I mean!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Do it! Do it! Do it!" chanted the males from both packs.  
  
"Shut up before I kill you all!" shouted Kurama  
  
The males just burst out laughing and waved it off. Kurama growled and finally gave in.  
  
"Fine," he muttered taking Botan's hand in his and stood up with her.   
  
Kurama lead her before the bonfire and cleared his throat, which achieved hoots of approval from the packs. Kurama attempted to silence them with a glare but it didn't really work since they all drunk on ale and on the joy and victory of the evening.   
  
"It's gonna be me, baby!" sang Kurama in an extremely beautiful voice. "It's gonna be you, baby!/Time I've been patient for so long.../How can I pretend to be so strong?/Looking at you, baby/Feeling it too, baby/If I'm asking you to hold me tight/Then it's gonna be all night."  
  
The entire pack cheered him on and hollered in approval while Botan just stood there in shock and embarrassment.  
  
"It's gonna be love," continued Kurama not even breaking his voice. "It's gonna be great/It's gonna be more than I can take/It's gonna be free/It's gonna be real/It's gonna change everything I feel/It's gonna be sad/It's gonna be true/It's gonna be me, baby/It's gonna be you, baby/It's gonna be/It's gonna be love."  
  
The group continued to cheer as Kurama continued singing ignoring them as he had eyes only for Botan.  
  
"Time am I restless or a fool?/How can you pretend to be so cruel?/Maybe it's me, baby/Maybe it's true, baby/Maybe it's everything we're dreaming of/We've waited long enough/It's gonna be love/It's gonna be great/It's gonna be more than I can take/It's gonna be free/It's gonna be real/It's gonna change everything I feel/It's gonna be sad/It's gonna be true/It's gonna be me, baby/It's gonna be you, baby/It's gonna be/It's gonna be love."  
  
Botan was smiling up at Kurama sweetly, she was enjoying the attention she was getting and she had to admit the kitsune could sing WONDEFULLY!  
  
"The sooner you let two hearts beat together/The sooner you'll know this love is forever.  
  
"It's gonna be love," sang Kurone and Yomi standing up next to each other on the other side of the bon fire.  
  
"Love needs time now or never," continued Kurama shooting them with a warning look.  
  
"It's gonna be love," sang Kurone and Yomi again.  
  
"It's gonna be strong enough," sang Kurama shooting them with another warning look. "It's gonna be love/It's gonna be great/It's gonna be more than I can take/It's gonna be free/It's gonna be real/It's gonna change everything I feel/It's gonna be sad/It's gonna be true/It's gonna be me, baby/It's gonna be you, baby/It's gonna be/It's gonna be love./It's gonna be sad/It's gonna be true/It's gonna be me, baby."  
  
"Me, baby," sand Kurona getting into the act and standing on the other side of Yomi.  
  
"It's gonna be you, baby," this time Kurama sent the warning look to his cousin. "It's gonna be me, baby."   
  
"Me, baby," sang his cousin waving Kurama's glare away.  
  
"It's gonna be you/It's gonna be...."  
  
"Yeah," sand Kurone, Kurona, and Yomi together.  
  
"It's gonna be love," sang Kurama he smiled briefly at Botan before turning his attention to the other three males. "Run!"  
  
The three males laughed and the four males ended up chasing each other around the camp. While everyone else just laughed at them. Finally once everyone had settled down Kurama took hold of Botan again and kiss her hand tenderly.   
  
"Are you ready to be bonded now?" he asked.  
  
"I am," said Botan softly.   
  
"Good," said Kurama.   
  
Kurama gently moved Botan's hair from her neck and removed a knife he slit a small line in his neck and wrapping an arm around Botan settled his face in her neck. Then before Botan could respond he bit down on her neck, hard. Botan cried out but on instinct latched on to his neck as well. As the group watched an aura of white and blue surrounded the couple and grew brighter and brighter until it faded away.   
  
They drew away from each other and smiled as the packs let out a cheer.  
  
"I love you," whispered Kurama.  
  
"I love you too," whispered Botan back.  
  
A year Later___________________________________________________  
  
Borko was not happy at having his pack destroyed he had stayed awake all night one year ago listening to Kurama and his cousin's packs celebrate their victory and the joining of Kurama to the mage. He growled and paced in his hideout he would get his revenge on them somehow. He was just pondering how he would get his revenge when he heard something headed in his direction. He peeked outside was surprised and delighted to see Yomi leading a group of the pack on a hunt. A dark smirk spread across his lips and an evil plan wormed its way into his head. He would sabotage the raid, let Yomi take the fall and let them be weakened by the loss of one general.   
  
Yomi raced along the water's edge something told him to be careful this night for something just didn't feel right. He couldn't seem to place the feeling and after awhile ignored it and concentrated on running. However, when they entered a crevice between two cliffs things began to go wrong; there was an avalanche and the entire group that Yomi was traveling with was buried under the ruble, dead. The only thing that saved Yomi was that someone had pulled him out of the way. The last thing he remembered before passing out was a familiar shadow leaping away.   
  
Kurama was furious at Yomi when they finally found him. Kurama blamed Yomi for this and accused him of being a coward. He had lost most of his men because of this and refused to listen to reason; therefore he forced Yomi to run the gauntlet if he were to survive he could leave. This was Kurama's act of mercy; however, he was so depressed over the loss of one of his best generals and friends that even though Yomi survived he had another demon attack him.   
  
For a month Yomi had been wondering around blind, it was raining and he collapsed in the mud in front of an old house. He was aware of the door opening and being dragged inside the warm, dryness of the house. The moment he woke up he knew that he was finally safe.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked.  
  
"You are in my house," said an old male voice. "I brought you in from the rain."  
  
"You should have left me out there to die," said Yomi after a moment. "I could kill you."  
  
"I believe young man that you are in no postion to attack me," said the man at least not yet. "However, if you are interested I can change that for you."   
  
"What do you mean?" asked Yomi.  
  
"I have in my possession an ancient scroll," said the man. "If you promise to guard it for me and not open it until it is time I will train you to fight despite your disability."  
  
Yomi thought over this a moment and nodded. "Fine. What do I call you old man?"  
  
"Call me Leachim."  
  
"I am Yomi."  
  
"Well then young man shall we get started?"  
  
"Fine," said Yomi nodding.  
  
A year later____________________________________________________  
  
Kurama and Botan were getting ready to meet with Kurama's cousin when shouts came from outside the cave.  
  
"Kitsune!" shouted a male.  
  
"Torko!" growled Kurama rushing out.  
  
"Kitsune!" shouted the male known as Torko. "I have come to challenge you for your woman!"  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: I believe I can finish this in One more chapter everyone! Isn't that terrific? Also check out "Return to Paradise" it you want to know what prophecy Leachm was talking about. 


	11. The End

Thief of Hearts 10:  
  
The End   
  
Author's Notes: I am taking a break from writing about my favorite couple Hiei and Panthera; instead I am going to write a story centered around Kurama and Botan. Actually this is Yoko Kurama and Botan, before she was a Ferry Girl, and the romance they shared years ago. Kurone and Yomi will be this story but will not play an important role. Anyways this story will also eventually include important facts about future stories I plan to write and will explain how Yomi ended up with the scriptures of the prophecy.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
It had been five years since Torko had attacked and seven years since the mating ceremony between Botan and Kurama. The two of them now had a five year old baby girl. The girl had blue hair and purple eyes like her mother and the abilities, ears, and tail of her father. She was the perfect combination of her parents. The girl's name was Lily and she was the pride of her pack. However, their happiness would not last long because it was about to be destroyed by the one person they least expected.  
  
Prince Reiyuki had finally decided to give up finding Botan, he hadn't been able to find her in seven years, so he decided she was dead. He and his men were about to pack up when he saw Kurama and some of his men running toward a nearby village.   
  
"Now I have you," whispered Reiyuki slipping into the nearby woods to follow them.   
  
Reiyuki followed Kurama and waited for him and his men to split up when he did Reiyuki followed the kitsune so he could corner him and put an end to the demon. The moment Kurama came to a stop so he could grab some things from a chest Reiyuki stepped into the light.  
  
"Demon scum where is the woman?!" demanded Reiyuki pointing a sword at his throat.  
  
"My mate is back home with my pack," smirked Kurama. "And our child we are after all mated to one another."   
  
"You lie!" growled Reiyuki.  
  
"Nope," smirked Kurama pulling his hair back to reveal the bite mark on his neck. "I don't. Now go away pathetic ant so I can finish raiding this place and bring back more treasure to lay at her feet."  
  
Reiyuki's anger rose when he saw that Kurama was not taking him seriously.  
  
"Demon!" he roared. "Look at me!"  
  
"You are starting to annoy me," growled Kurama he removed a rose from his hair and turned it into a whip.   
  
"I am going to kill you," said Reiyuki.  
  
"I would love to see you do that," smirked Kurama.  
  
The two men lunged at each other and the fighting began.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Botan and the women were gathered around Lily as the young girl began to make flower crowns for them. The rest of the men were scattered around the territory to make sure no one snuck onto the territory. Botan began to run her hand over her chest felling a slight pain in her heart.  
  
"Is something wrong my queen?" asked Parn gently.  
  
"No," said Botan after a moment. "Its nothing I am sure the men are simply having a little bit of trouble with their latest raid."  
  
"I am sure they will be fine," said Parn after a moment.  
  
Botan sighed and brushed Parn's hair from her eyes gently. The half breed had been half their ever since Kurone had been killed on a raid last year. She had never gotten over the loss of her mate, especially since they had never been able to have a child together. Kurama and Botan had agreed on naming them the pack parents of Lily.   
  
"Something is wrong," said Vano after a moment.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Noriko looking up.   
  
"I don't think he will be coming back to us alive," said Vano softly.   
  
"Impossible," said Inu. "If that were so then Lady Botan would have told us!"  
  
"No," said Botan after a moment taking a shaky breathe. "I think she is right something is wrong with him."  
  
The women immediately began to set about helping her lay down so she could breathe easier. However, as time went on they knew they were losing their queen and that could only mean one thing, their king was dying as well.  
  
"No," whispered Noriko as Botan took her last breathe and Lily began to sob. "It can't be they are both gone."  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Kurama had taken the form of a human baby and was to be reborn into the human world; meanwhile, Botan was not so lucky. As punishment for falling in love with a demon and having a child with him; she was forced into becoming the most hated and feared person in the world. Koenma sentenced her to five thousand years of ferrying souls back and forth from the human world and the spirit world.   
  
Two souls waited to be reunited once again and their love never died instead it became even more stronger then before.  
  
THE END.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: I am glad I finally finished this story. Anywho much later down the road I will be bringing Lily and the rest of Kurama's pack back onto the scene so keep an eye out for that story! Also eventually I plan to write a one shot going into Kurone and his relationship with Panthera and her ansectors. 


End file.
